The subject matter disclosed herein relates to turbomachines and, more particularly, to a turbomachine blade geometry for improving performance and durability.
Turbine systems include gas turbines, steam turbines, and hydro turbines. In general, a turbine is configured to use turbine blades to extract energy from a fluid flow, such as gas, steam, or water. For instance, the turbine blades may extend radially outwards from a supporting rotor disk, and the turbine blades may force rotation of the rotor disk as the fluid flow passes across the turbine blades. Unfortunately, existing design of turbine blades may provide limited aerodynamic performance. Additionally, improved turbine blade design may be economically impractical. For example, improved turbine blade design may not be mechanically feasible due to durability limitations. As a result, turbine performance may be limited by the design of the turbine blades.